redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Shareulo Fury Silence
| mother = | spouse = | siblings = Shaone Fury Silence Saira Lonnez Silence | children = | relatives = | lovers = | mount = | sacred animal = }} '''Fury Silence Sharuleo the Second '''is an Imperial Prince of Silence Empire and originally second in line for the throne. He is son of the Silence Emperor, and younger brother of Shaone and Lonnez. After the death of his father, he was placed on the throne by Lawrence's Faction as a puppet emperor. Appearance Shareulo is a weak and well manicured young man, with carefully cut light hair and outfits that typically reflect his noble status. He is often seen in states of debauchery and petulant fits. Personality Sharuleo is very spoiled and arrogant. In contrast to his siblings, he is inconsiderate and irresponsible in his usual behavior and even proves to be completely self absorbed in sensitive political issues. Shareulo is obsessed with his own life and his given status as imperial prince, taking it for granted that most others are beneath him (even calling the warriors if the Red Desert "savages") and should obey, whether women or warriors. This undeserved pride is quite troublesome, and also makes him an easily manipulated figurehead for more cunning nobles. Background As the younger and by all accounts, even his own, less competent heir to the Silence Empire, Shareulo never expected or desired his father's throne. Due to his complete lack of any useful skill, the prince lived an easy and pampered life, only occasionally acting as a token show of value or intimidation in important negotiations. History Shareulo accompanies Janet to the Pareia Tribe in order to negotiate for aid in a coming war against the Rojini Kingdom. While their, Shareulo almost immediately proves an insensitive guest, constantly insulting the traditions of the desert, and disrespecting their hospitality and relationship as allies. Between Baguna's lenience and Janet's skilled damage control, Shareulo is more of an annoyance than anything, but when he attempts to kill Yulian for an imagined slight (and is easily rebuked) the prince turns to drinking. Later that night the intoxicated prince goes too far when he attempts to molest a women of the tribe. Although nothing comes of his drunken attempts, Keredos is forced to lightly wound him to escape, and an enraged Shareulo demands his knights take her in, despite it being against the core of their chivalric code. Things nearly escalate to violence before the officers of Red Storm interrupt. When Yulian learns the truth of the situation, things do escalate, and the Young Glow makes short work of Shareulo's guards. Yulian intends to kill the prince, as his disrespect to a married woman would warrant, but first shames Shareulo by slapping him around when he refuses to fight honorably. Ultimately Yulian stands down under Keredos's requests for peace and patience, and much to Janet's relief allows the drunken and ashamed prince to live. After negotiations with Pareia, and many reperations from Janet, Shareulo journies back towards the Empire with the group. In his haste to return home, the prince demands they take the fastest possible route, disregarding warnings of danger and leading the party into a terrible sandstorm. Left with limited water after the storm, Shareulo continues to be selfish and petulant - even becoming poisoned in his own rush to save himself. Upon returning to the Empire, the prince begins to act much more refined and in control - though little is seen of him. After the Emperor's death, Shareulo is hidden away by Lawrence and Janet and told that it was his father's wish that he take the throne. Though first reluctant to embrace the position of king over his brother, he has accepted it and thus far has only acted as a figuredhead;, ignorant of the true political situation and civil war tearing his kingdom apart, and spending all his time on hedonism while Lawrence and Janet rule. Power and Abilities As Imperial Prince he could do as he pleased, using his Royal Knights to do demeaning tasks like beating up women, as in case with Keredos. Physically he is very weak, as seen in his fight against Yulian, where he was humiliated in front of Pareia Tribe and Silence Empire diplomats and knights. His bounds as the current figurehead king is unknown, but with a staff that seems bent on controlling Silence Empire it seems wise to assume it doesn't lend into anything influential beyond meddling with the lives of relatively unimportant people. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Silence Empire Characters Category:Emperors